


Revenge

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Protective Ford Pines, Sad Stan Pines, Stan Pines Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Stan Pines always knew his past would catch up to him.
Kudos: 38





	Revenge

Stan wheezed weakly, his breath slow and rough. He struggled slightly as his hands were tied behind the chair he was stuck to. He struggled more, panicking. He didn't know where he was. He was out on a walk, looking for things he could use for the Mystery Shack exhibitions when someone had grabbed him and choked him out. And he woke up here. In this cold, dark room. Tied up in a chair, the rope rubbing against any wounds he had already.   
"I got to find Ford.. A.. And... The kids... Ow!" Stan yelled in pain as a foot kicked his chest, making the chair fall over.  
Stan looked up at his captor, choking up blood and spitting it out. He laughed weakly.  
"Who..?" he laughed again, he didn't know who this was but he felt like he should, sweating slightly. His entire body hurt, everything hurt and he could barely breathe but all that he thought about was the kids. His kids. He needed them safe.  
His captor raised a brow and put his foot on Stanley's chest and smirked.   
"You don't remember me? I'm going to keep pressing my foot down until you do." his heavy Mexican accent mocked Stan.   
Stan gasped and struggled, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. This reminded him of... Of something. He couldn't remember.   
"God damnit remember! Remember Stan remember!!" Stan yelled to himself internally, this person obviously hated him but he didn't know why.   
He had to remember.   
But the last thing he really remembered was going to visit Ford. That was the oldest thing he remembered, he knew his memory was wiped to save everyone.   
What would Ford do if he was in this situation..? He'd try to be logical... Something Stanley struggled with..   
Ford... Ford.. He got the postcard from him... Where was he when he got it?   
Was it Mexico..? This man had a strong Mexican accent afterall.. Maybe..   
Why was his inability to breathe reminding him of something..? He's felt this before... He's felt this before.   
His captor narrowed his eyes,getting frustrated with Stanley's game.   
"Spit it out bastard!" he shoved his foot deep into Stanley's chest.   
Stan gasped and screamed in pain as everything came rushing back. The debt, the car, prison. Everything.   
"Rico..!" he weakly sputtered out, blood running down from his mouth and he choked slightly.   
Rico laughed at seeing the man he despised so badly, suffering from his own bare hands. He could get his revenge at last and he'll love every part of it.   
"You thought by changing your name to Stanford that I wouldn't find you? Put some glasses and weight on and that I wouldn't find you? I don't lose my prey Stanley." Rico smirked, pulling his gun out and chuckling.   
Stan laughed slightly and struggled more, he raised a brow.   
" Surprised you were smart enough to know where I was. " Stan mocked through shaky breaths. Stan was stubborn and he wasn't going to show weakness from a little bit of chest pain.   
Oh.. Well a lot of chest pain.   
Rico growled and put the gun against Stans head.   
"You're going to die here Pines. Doesn't that make you scared?" Rico mocked.   
"Eh.. Not really." Stan laughed slightly, and he wasn't lying. He stopped caring about what happened to himself a long while ago. The only thing that matters to him was his family.   
Rico narrowed his eyes and got an idea, setting the gun down on a table and pulling a knife out.   
"So.. Stan. Have a girl yet?" he mocked as he approached the apprehended man.   
Stan laughed weakly and rolled his eyes.   
"Totally." he watched him, unsure what he was doing.   
Rico looked at him, running the knife along Stans leg.   
Stan narrowed his eyes, was this some sort of weird torture? He didn't know. He didn't feel anything yet anyway.   
"What about family?" Rico tilted his head, tripping the handle of his knife.   
'Ah.. Nah. You know me. I hate those fu--!!!' Stan screamed in pain as the knife was shoved into his leg. Blood immediately pouring out as Rico pulled the knife out as quickly as it was shoved in.   
Rico laughed at Stans scream and grabbed him by the ropes around his chest.   
'That's what you get for lying to me, bastard." he mocked, a devilish grin on his face.   
Stan was breathing heavily, blood rushing out of the deep wound in his leg.   
"Wh.. Wh..." Stan panted, trying to regain his breath. He had to focus on breathing.   
"So you wouldn't mind if I got Mabel here? Hmm.. What about that Ford?" Rico raised a brow, looking at Stan before shoving him down, the chair making a loud clang as it hit the ground.   
Stan yelped from the sudden movement before paling.   
"No..! No..! Fuck!.. Huff... Fuck.. Don't bring people who aren't involved into this Rico.. Have some honour." Stan begged, despite all the pain he could feel he needed to keep his family, his innocent family, safe.   
Rico smirked and ran his knife down Stans other leg, tearing open Stans trouser leg with ease.   
"I have some honour Stan, you're alive aren't you? Could've killed you when you were knocked out and dropped your flesh bag off at Ford's House." Rico smirked.   
"So what will it be? Mabel or Ford? I'm sure they'd love to see you die. But sadly only one will see." he chuckled, awaiting a response.   
"Nngh.. Ha.. Ow.. Fuck..." Stan gritted his teeth as a small whimper escaped his trembling lips. He didn't want to give Rico the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.   
Rico started to press the blade into Stans leg, it was recently sharpened too.   
"I'm waiting." he smirked.   
Stan was trying to think rationally, but with the stinging pain in his leg he couldn't.   
"Mabel is a kid.." he thought to himself and gritted his teeth.   
"Ford..." he murmured quietly.   
Rico smirked and slowly pulled the knife out, he picked up Stans phone and started to ring Ford.  
Stan cringed at this, he should have listened to Ford and put a passcode on his phone.   
Stan was snapped out of his thoughts by a 'Hello?'   
"Hello? Stanley? Where are you? I've been worried sick.." Ford started to scold, worry and concern in his voice.   
"Oh I'm sorry to hear you've been so worried. Come to the abandoned office, the printing one. You might find Stan." Rico chuckled and hung up before Ford had a chance to say anything.   
Rico looked at Stan with a smirk on his face, he laughed.   
"This will be fun." he said as he tightened the ropes around Stan and picked up the knife and sat it on a table. High enough that Stan wouldn't be able to just reach over and grab it.   
"Stay here. Not that you can leave" Rico mocked and went off to another room to get some more weapons, goons and sort things out.   
Stan scowled slightly, his left leg was soaked in blood while his right leg was just bleeding normally and soaking his socks.   
Great.. He'd have to buy more socks and trousers.   
Stan glanced around and noticed the weapons on the table.. He just had to get them and he'd be safe... Ford would be safe.   
Poor Ford.. He didn't want Ford to get involved but he knew Ford was capable of protecting himself. Maybe if he felt generous he'd let Stan live and kill Rico.   
Stan laughed slightly at the thought of his nerdy twin kicking Ricos ass but immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his chest and he gasped loudly.   
He struggled and sighed, knowing Rico probably got off to knowing that Stan was in pain. Stan rolled his eyes before shuffling over to the table where the weapons were. Now all he had to do was grab them.. With no hands... He didn't think this through. He tried to grab the handle of the knife with his teeth and fell to the ground, just about avoiding giving himself a concussion. The chair made a loud clang as it hit the ground, Stan struggled a bit more before just giving up.   
He sighed and stared off at the wall, the entire floor was so cold. He was cold and hungry. He just wanted to go home, be with his family. He'd even eat Mabel cakes, he just wanted to go home.   
But he fucked up and life obviously wanted him to remember that no matter what, he can't escape what he's done. Even if it was for him to survive.   
Stan glanced down at himself, his trousers were ripped and covered in a mix of dirt and blood.   
Before he could continue his grumbling, Rico walked back in and started laughing at Stan's attempt to get the weapons.   
He walked over to the conman and smirked, pulling him up by the ropes. They dug into Stan's bruised arms and pressed against his chest. Unfortunately for Stan, these ropes were extremely strong.   
Stan squirmed and bit his lip, refusing to make any sort of pain vocal.   
Rico rolled his eyes and glanced toward a window, he walked over to Stan and put a gun against his head as Ford crashed in through the window. Landing with ease and narrowing his eyes.   
The goons watched Ford like hawks,not about to let him hurt their boss.   
"How kind of you to join us! I'm surprised you care really." Rico mocked.   
"Anyway. Drop any weapons you got, let my boys search you. If not there will be a bullet in poor Stanley's head." he said with mock sympathy.   
The goons searched Ford, before just taking his strap and belt which had weapons in it.   
"What are you doing to my brother?! Who are you?!" Ford demanded, this wasn't like the usually nerdy and calm Ford. He was oozing with anger, he knew his brother wasn't the best but no one deserved this. Especially not after what Stanley has gone through.   
Rico laughed and smirked, walking in front of Stan. The goons moved to each side of Stan who refused to look at his brother.   
"I'm Rico, I guess you could call me one of Stanley's old friends.. You see, he owes me some money and he never gave it to me. I don't like liars so I'm simply.. disposing of him." he smirked, his accent thickening toward the end.   
Ford stood there, horrified. He had to get the goons away from Stan and then he could take on Rico with ease. But they had his weapons.. And while they did miss his ray gun. Rather stupid really. He couldn't risk Stan being even more hurt or worse. He had to calculate this and quickly.   
Rico chuckled at Ford's reaction, moving back to Stan he grabbed the knife, cutting the ropes that were keeping Stan tied to the chair. He let Stan drop to the floor, Stan couldn't do anything still as his feet and hands were tied.   
"I've been wanting this ever since we were in prison, Stanley" Rico commented as he ran a knife down Stan's shoulder.   
"Ha...that's sad.." Stan mocked with a grin on his face.   
Rico scowled and stabbed Stan in the shower, Stan didn't move or make a noise.   
The knife ripped through Stan's jacket and shirt, revealing the scar.   
"What's this?" Rico asked Stan, angry but curious.   
".. A scar… I knew you were stupid but.. Yeesh--" Stan's mocking got cut off by Rico repeatedly slamming his head into the ground.   
Ford jumped, startled but soon realised what was going on and quickly ran over, grabbing the goons and slamming them into each other and taking his belt and strap back, quickly he hit Rico with the belt and pulled his ray gun out and shot him without hesitation.   
He quickly crouched down by Stan, slipping the gun away in his pocket. He gently sat Stanley up, cutting the ropes around his feet and wrists. Despite Ford's hands being shaky he didn't accidentally hurt Stan, thankfully.   
"St-Stan? Stan? Stan are you okay..? Please answer me Lee.." Ford begged, gently wiping blood from his nose with a handkerchief.   
Stan had blood running from his head and nose, he was losing consciousness. He whimpered weakly and grunted.   
"F.. Ford..?" he choked out, his eyes half open. He struggled to keep awake, sleep sounded so nice right now. And in his brother's arms? It sounded amazing, he was touch starved afterall..   
"Come on Stanley.. Let's go.. " Ford picked him up after putting his belt and shoulder strap on. He held his head up so he would be able to breathe. He started to walk toward where the stairs were but he was stopped by the distant sound of footsteps. He narrowed his eyes and pulled his ray gun out, aiming it.   
"Who goes there?!" he yelled out, a little afraid. He didn't want his brother to die.   
Mabel and Dipper ran up the stairs and quickly stopped, seeing Ford they relaxed slightly but their eyes set on the seemingly lifeless body of Stanley.   
Ford gasped and quickly put his gun away, he shook his head.   
"Kids! What are you doing here?!"   
"Well.. I.. I heard you on the phone a-and I was worried about Grunkle Stan…" Mabel whimpered, reaching for Stan.   
Ford nodded slowly and sighed, shaking his head.   
"Sorry I yelled. I just.. We need to get Stanley to a hospital, immediately… You kids know how to drive right?... I can't believe I'm saying this but steal one of the cars from the nearby car park and drive here alright?" Ford smiled softly.   
Mabel and Dipper saluted, nodded, and ran off to steal a car.   
Stan laughed weakly, blood running from his lip.   
"You're… Not a good in.. influ… ence" he weakly laughed.  
Ford sighed and held his younger brother close, walking downstairs he waited anxiously.   
"I know.. I know.. This is stupid but how do you feel?" he asked, concerned.   
Stan smiled slightly, trying to look at his brother without closing his eyes.   
"Everything hurts.. My head… And my face… My legs.. It hurts to breathe.." he murmured before laughing slightly and wincing in pain.   
"He always held grudges.." he said to himself.   
Ford shook his head and his nerves got worse, he definitely wouldn't be able to relax for a long while. He paced slightly, murmuring to himself before a car quickly braked in front of them.   
Ford rushed over and Dipper and Mabel climbed into the back.   
Ford opened the back door and looked at the pair, distress on his face.   
"Please.. Hold him.. I can get any blood out of your clothes." he begged.   
Dipper nodded and so did Mabel, quickly taking Stan from Ford, Mabel had his head in her lap.   
Dipper looked over at Mabel   
"Make sure to keep his head up so he can breathe easier" he advised.   
Mabel quickly nodded and did so, not wanting to make things harder for her grunkle.   
"You're going to be okay Grunkle Stan… You have to be..!" she said quietly, panicking.   
Dipper looked over, complementing whether he should say anything but decided against it.   
Ford quickly drove to the hospital, he knew he went over the speed limit but he couldn't care. His only worry was on Stan.   
With the help of the kids Ford got Stan into and checked into the hospital quickly, Stan was quickly rushed in.   
Ford paced around the waiting room, worried for his younger half.   
Meanwhile Mabel was trying to stay optimistic and happy.   
A doctor came out a few minutes later, he smiled softly.   
"Thankfully he's going to be alright. He's going to be on some pain medication and he will need stitches in his left leg but everything else will be bandaged and can be healed by itself. He does have some rope burns but they're not too severe. His breathing is also steadying." he explained to Ford who listened intently.   
Ford nodded and sighed in relief, pausing his pacing.   
How long will he be in for?' he asked with a tilt of his head.   
" For a few days, we need to do the surgery and just make sure his breathing is steady. We may have to transfer some blood to him to make up for the blood he lost." The doctor explained again.   
Mabel got up and ran to the doctor, bouncing nervously.  
"Can we see him?" she asked nervously.   
The doctor thought before nodding.   
"He may not be awake, but of course" he smiled softly.   
The doctor walked back in, led by the Pines family.   
Stan had his head bandaged and a few plasters where bruises were. His left leg was up and bandaged for the moment, his right leg had a bandaid where the knife had been stabbed into his leg. It wasn't deep thankfully, unlike his left leg.   
He looked over at his family and smiled softly, laughing awkwardly. His glasses were cracked.   
"Heya kiddos" he waved slightly before being interrupted by Mabel and Dipper hugging him.   
He laughed softly and hugged them back despite barely feeling his arms.   
"Your ol Grunkles alright.. I'm alright… Don't cry Pumpkin.. Shh.. It's okay. You helped Ford save me, I'm so proud of you." Stan softly comforted, a gentle look in his eyes. Showing how much he genuinely cared about the kids even if he wouldn't right up admit it.   
Mabel sniffed and slowly calmed down before nodding and sitting on the bed, Dipper did the same, gently wrapping a comforting arm around his sister.   
Ford had a small warm smile on his face, hesitantly he walked over and sat on the chair next to where Stan was. He gently held his hand.   
"I'm just glad you're alright.." he smiled softly.   
Stan laughed and rolled his eyes.   
"You knucklehead, you can't get rid of ol Stan Pines that easily!" he declared with a determined grin.   
Ford rolled his eyes and laughed softly, before Stan pulled the three into a tight hug.   
"Thank you. You guys saved me." he smiled.   
"Will you pay us for our child labor?" Dipper joked with a grin.   
"Oi watch it" Stan joked and ruffled Dipper's hair.


End file.
